If the heart has his own reasons, then why my heart chosen you?
by AmeliePotterhead
Summary: Newt. Un prénom, un drame, une histoire réduite à néant et le rêve d'un renouveau. Voilà ce qui attend cet adolescent de 16 ans, qui sera pris en charge par de nombreuse personne dans la même misère que lui. Ensemble, ils se construiront un avenir heureux…
1. Prologue

Fiction Newtmas. Si vous n'aimez pas et bien ne lisez pas! Cette fiction se trouve également sur Wattpad.

Tout l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner.

 _ **If the heart has his own reasons, then why my heart chosen you?**_

#Flashback

L'adolescent sortait de l'église en ce dimanche après-midi. Il faisait frais et de légers coups de vent venait sécher ses joues humidifiées par les gouttes qui perlaient sur celles-ci. Il marchait vers la voiture de sa mère, ses cheveux blonds se mêlant par la faute du vent. Il s'assit à l'arrière du véhicule, s'isolant de tout contact humain, en pensant encore et encore à son défunt père. Mort d'un cancer il y avait de cela cinq jours, en laissant sa femme et leur unique enfant dans un chagrin profond. Lorsque sa mère était entrée dans la voiture, elle s'était tournée vers lui et l'avait regardée droit dans les yeux. Elle lui avait sourit tristement puis, s'était retournée vers l'avant et avait démarré la voiture pour prendre la route vers la maison. Il n'avait pas répondu à son sourire parce qu'il trouvait inadéquat de sourire dans ce genre de situation. Pourtant, il avait tout de même senti un brin de compassion dans le sourire de sa génitrice, voir même de l'amour. Comme si elle lui avait dit haut et fort « Je t'aime, Newt. ». Depuis le contact visuel avec sa mère, il n'avait cessé de regarder ses pieds sans pour autant s'en rendre compte. Sortant de sa bulle, il avait regardé un peu partout, comme pour se rappeler qu'il était dans la voiture avec sa mère, avant de porter attention au paysage défilant de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Cela lui avait pris seulement quelques secondes pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas sur le chemin de la maison. Il eut à peine le temps de voir le visage remplis de larmes de sa mère dans le rétroviseur avant d'être projeté vers l'avant. Sa ceinture de sécurité l'avait protégé, l'ayant ramené très vite vers l'arrière et lui évitant le choc. Lorsqu'il avait osé regarder sa mère, il s'était mis à crier devant le film d'horreur qui défilait devant lui. Sa génitrice, n'ayant pas mis sa ceinture de sécurité, avait fait un vol plané contre le pare-brise et son crâne avait fracassé la vitre juste avant que le coussin gonflable ne s'écrase sur sa poitrine. Le blond était sorti rapidement de la voiture et, en constatant que leur voiture était la seule ayant sortie de route, compris tout: sa mère avait voulu se suicider, en l'amenant avec elle.


	2. Chapter 1

Chap. 1

En entrant dans ce qui allait être son nouveau chez soi, le blond replaça la ganse de son sac à dos correctement sur son épaule droite et resserra sa poigne sur la valise qui tenait de son autre main. Il s'arrêta un moment, cherchant par la suite une pancarte ou une quelconque indication pour trouver l'accueil, mais n'en vit aucune. Il fronça ses sourcils avant de continuer à marcher lentement dans l'espoir de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Comme il changeait de couloir, un garçon noir d'environ son âge, assez grand et costaud l'apostropha.

- _Salut, moi c'est Alby. C'est toi le nouveau, je me trompe?_ Dit son interlocuteur.

- _Euh...ouais, c'est moi._ Répondit le blond, inintéressé par le garçon.

- _Tu es?_ Renchérit ce dit Alby

- _Newt...j'ai pas très envie de parler, tu pourrais m'indiquer l'accueil de l'orphelinat et revenir me poser tes questions plus tard s'il te plaît?_ Dit le blond en fronçant les sourcils une deuxième fois en quelques minutes.

- _Woaw on se calme! T'es chanceux d'être nouveau ici parce que crois-moi t'auras pas de deuxième chance. J'accepte que personne ici ne me parle comme ça, si t'es pas content c'est pas mon problème. Maintenant casse-toi, première porte à droite._

Newt lui lança un regard noir avant de lui bousculer l'épaule et de filer vers l'accueil.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, il vit un blond assit sur son lit. Voyant sa réaction lorsque celui-ci le vit à son tour, Newt se doutait qu'il l'attendait.

- _Salut, moi c'est Zart._ Ce présenta celui-ci en se levant de son lit.

- _Salut, moi c'est…_ Commença le nouveau avant de se faire interrompre.

- _Newt, oui je sais. Alby me l'a dit, d'ailleurs excuse-le, il est pas mal occupé et n'est pas très patient._

- _Oh, c'est rien… C'est un peu de ma faute, je l'ai recherché je l'avoue. Je devrais peut-être m'excuser?_

-T _u en auras l'occasion très bientôt puisqu'il t'attend dans sa chambre pour te faire visiter. Défait tes valises et va le rejoindre, c'est la porte à gauche près de l'escalier, fait vite il n'aime pas les gens en retard._ Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Zart quitta la chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui et Newt laissa échappé un soupir. « _Enfin seul »_ pensa-t-il. Il s'assit sur le seul des quatre lits étant vide, puis constata qu'effectivement ils étaient quatre dans une chambre. Il poussa un long soupir, laissa tomber sa valise et son sac au sol et s'allongea sur le lit.

- _Je ne doit pas m'endormir, je ne doit pas m'endormir, je ne doit pas m'endormir…_ Ce répéta-il à voix haute. _Et puis merde!_

Il se leva, poussa d'un coup de pied sa valise, sous le lit et y balança son sac avant de se diriger vers ce qui semblait être une salle de bain. Il remarqua qu'elle n'était pas très grande, mais fut ravi que ce ne soit pas des douches collectives. Il se regarda dans le miroir et grimaça à la vue de son reflet. D'énormes cernes violets se dessinaient sous ses yeux bruns et ceux-ci n'étaient pas tout à fait blancs. Ça c'est sans parler de son teint qui était très pâle, voir presque blanc. « _On dirait une pinte de lait, ou même pire, un vampire!_ » pensa-t-il avant de ricaner seul, comme un idiot. Il ouvrit le robinet et se rinça le visage, question de se rafraichir un peu, puis s'essuya avec une serviette qui trainait là avant de refermer le robinet et de quitter sa chambre.

Arrivé à la porte d'Alby, il hésita un instant avant de ce décider et frapper à la porte. Dès qu'il eut frappé la porte s'ouvrit sur le noir, souriant. Contrairement à tout à l'heure, Newt remarqua que celui-ci avait l'air de meilleure humeur et il en profita pour lui présenter des excuses qui furent accepté. Le blond se décala pour laisser Alby sortir de sa chambre. Ils descendirent les escaliers et la visite commença.

La visite de l'orphelinat terminé, ils se dirigèrent vers l'école qui y était relié. En tournant au bout du grand hall, Newt percuta quelqu'un et s'étala par terre. Une main l'aida à se relever puis, il regarda la personne qui l'avait fait tomber. Un asiatique d'environ son âge et assez musclé. Leur regard se croisèrent et, après quelques secondes, ils éclatèrent de rire.

- _Non, mais t'as vu comment tu t'es étalé! On aurait dit une crêpe qui retombait du plafond! Ou encore un oiseau qui oublie de battre des ailes pour voler et s'écrase au sol!_ Dit l'asiatique en riant.

- _Putain j'ai mal! Arrête mes abdos vont exploser!_ Répondit Newt, riant toujours.

Alby, qui venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait perdu le nouveau, revint sur ses pas et sourit en voyant ses compagnons morts de rire.

Il fit un signe de tête à l'asiatique.

- _Je te le laisse j'ai des trucs importants à faire, fais lui visiter l'école._ Lui demanda Alby.

- _Oui, chef!_ Lui répondit son compagnon en imitant un salut de soldat.

Alby parti puis, lorsqu'il s'engagea dans un autre couloir, Newt et son nouvel ami, si nous pouvons le nommer ainsi, repartirent dans un délire intense. Après quelques minutes, ils finirent par s'assoir accoter au mur et reprendre leur respiration.

- _Minho..._ Dit l'asiatique encore à bout de souffle.

- _Hein?_ Lui répondit le blond, dans le même état que lui.

- _Mon nom c'est Minho, et toi?_

- _Oh, Newt..._

- _Original!_ Se moqua Minho.

- _Arrête tu sais pas mentir, c'est carrément nul comme prénom tu peux le dire ça me vexe pas!_

- _T'inquiète j'avais remarqué...Newton!_

- _Va péter dans les fleurs!_

Ils se regardèrent encore une fois et s'en suivi un énième éclat de rire.

- _C'était vraiment nul comme insulte!_ Se moqua Minho.

- _C'était voulu je te rassure!_

- _Oh je sais bien, de toute façon il n'y a aucune insulte à ma hauteur!_

- _C'est sûr vu la taille que tu fais assis, aucune insulte veux se rabaisser à ton niveau!_ Dit Newt en riant.

- _Oh la ferme blondinet!_ Lui répondit Minho avec un sourire en coin.

Ils soupirent en même temps et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Minho détourna le regard et leva la tête vers le plafond, le fixant. Newt détourna lui aussi son regard de sur l'asiatique et le posa sur le mur en face.

- _Tu sais quoi? J'ai l'impression qu'on se connaît depuis une éternité._ Lui avoua l'asiatique.

- _C'est exactement à ça que je pensais, c'est comme si on se connaissait déjà..._ répondit Newt.


	3. Chapter 2

Merci pour tous ceux qui ont laisser des reviews, follow et mit dans les favoris cette fiction, ça me fait vraiment plaisir! Je viens de remarquer que je ne l'avais jamais mentionner mais nous sommes deux à écrire cette histoire (mon amie l'a poste sur Wattpad). Nous avons décider de publier une fois par semaine. Merci et bonne lecture!

Chapitre 2

- _Bon c'est pas qu'on n'est pas confortable par terre, mais c'est un peu ça…et puis je dois te faire visiter le nouveau!_ Ajouta le brun après un moment de silence.

 _-On pourrait pas aller manger avant?_ Se plaignit Newt en se relevant péniblement.

 _-Bien sûr, faudrait pas que tu meurs avant d'avoir tout vu!_

Ils se dirigèrent plus loin dans les couloirs pour finalement s'arrêter devant une double-porte situé au fond de la cafétéria. À l'intérieur, se trouvait un adolescent afro-américain d'environ leur âge qui cuisinait. Newt le fixa, surprit que ce soit un des orphelins qui cuisinait pour tout le monde.

 _-Hey Fry! Je te présente Newt, blondinet je te présente Frypan, l'assistant du chef._ Les introduisit Minho, déjà occuper à plonger son doigt dans la casserole pour goûter.

 _-Ne touche pas la nourriture Minho!_ Grogna l'autre garçon. _Salut le nouveau, tu as faim? Sert-toi je crois qu'il reste de la bouffe là-bas si les autres l'ont pas dévorer._

 _-Si tu as un truc à savoir à propos de lui, c'est qu'il faut pas toucher à la bouffe dans son dos, il déteste ça._ Souffla l'asiatique assez bas pour ne se faire entendre que du blond.

Les deux visiteurs s'éloignèrent vers les restes de nourriture que leur avait indiqué l'assistant du chef.

 _-On entend de l'histoire vécue!_ Rigola Newt. _Il s'appelle vraiment Frypan? Moi qui me plaint de mon nom…_

- _Nan…il a une drôle d'histoire Fry, un peu comme tout le monde, mais lui c'est vraiment bizarre…_ Raconta Minho d'une voix mystérieuse.

- _Arrête ton délire et raconte!_

- _Pff…On ne sait jamais apprécié mes talents de conteur…Fry s'est retrouvé ici, il y a plusieurs années, complètement amnésique. Personne ne sait ce qu'il lui ait arrivé et puisque personne ne l'a réclamé il a été amené ici. Alors, les vieux lui ont donné un nom, complètement horrible en passant, et le chef lui a mis la main dessus et c'est comme ça que Fry est devenu son apprenti. Il est toujours ici, s'il n'y est pas alors il est en cours._

 _-Vous avez tous des histoires de merde comme ça?_ Demanda Newt sans aucun tact.

 _-On est dans un orphelinat le nouveau, à ton avis?_ Lança l'apprenti cuisinier en guise de réponse.

 _-Bon, nous on va y aller, je dois continuer de faire visiter l'école à Newton._ Annonça Minho en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- _On va où?_ S'enquit le blond, ignorant le fait que le brun l'avait appelé par son vrai nom ce qui normalement l'agaçait.

 _-Je vais commencer par te montrer les trucs les plus chiants, pis après je te montrerai ce qu'il y a de bien ici._ Sourit son nouvel ami.

Ils visitèrent la bibliothèque où l'asiatique lui présenta deux de ses compagnons de chambre, Clint et Jeff, deux garçons passionnés de médecine. Le blond apprit également qu'Alby partageait la chambre avec eux.

 _-Si tu as des blessures que tu as eues de manière que tu ne devrais pas avoir…_ Commença Minho.

 _-En gros, il veut dire que si tu t'es blessé en te battant, c'est nous que tu dois venir voir sinon tu auras des ennuis._ Coupa Clint avec un sourire.

 _\- D'ailleurs, elle a quoi ta jambe?_ Demanda Jeff en s'approchant pour mieux examiner le blond.

 _-Ce n'est pas de vos affaires._ Répliqua Newt en essayant de ne pas se montrer trop agressif.

- _On se calme tocard, je voulais pas t'offusquer!_ S'excusa Jeff en levant les mains en l'air pour s'innocenter.

- _Tocard? Ça veut dire quoi?_ Dit Newt en changeant de sujet.

- _C'est un jargon de l'orphelinat, tu verras tu vas vite l'assimiler_ , expliqua Clint.

- _Allez viens tocard, on s'en va, cet endroit me donne envie de vomir_ , se plaignit Minho.

- _C'est ça, nous c'est ta face qui nous donner le goût de gerber_ , répliqua Jeff en souriant.

Newt suivit Minho jusqu'à la sortie de la bibliothèque, puis ils prirent à droite. Un silence s'installa entre eux. L'asiatique voulait l'interrompre, mais ne savait pas quoi dire. C'est Newt qui brisa le silence.

- _C'est quoi leur histoire à ces deux là?_

- _À Clint et Jeff?_

- _Non, je te parle des deux fantômes de la bibliothèque_ , ironisa le blond.

- _Très drôle, pour répondre à ta question, ils se connaissaient déjà avant d'arriver ici, leurs parents sont des SDF. Un jour, les services sociaux les ont embarqué, mais ils sont toujours rester ensemble. On les surnomme les medjacks._

Soudain ils entendirent un grand bruit suivit de ricanements désagréables aux oreilles de Minho. Ils suivirent le bruit pour tomber sur un petit garçon entouré d'adolescentes qui semblaient se moquer de lui. Voyant Newt et Minho arrivés, les quatre filles partirent en mode « bitch » dans la direction opposée. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la hauteur du garçon, Minho s'approcha de lui.

- _Ça va tête de plonk?_

- _Ouioui, eum tu vas rien dire à Thomas hein?_ Lui répondit nerveusement le petit brun.

- _Cette fois j'ai rien vu, mais le prochain coup il va le savoir avant que t'aies le temps de prononcer mon nom!_

- _Merci Minho, je te revaudrai ça! Eh mais c'est qui lui?_ Dit le plus jeune en désignant le blond d'un signe de tête.

- _Ah oui! Je te présente Newt, le nouveau voici Chuck, il est…_

- _Bienvenue au bloc le nouveau! Dit Minho t'aurais pas vu Thomas par hasard?_

- _Nope! Il doit être au gym, comme d'hab. Écoute, Chuck je dois terminer de faire visiter l'école à Newt alors…_

- _Cool! Tu as vu le gym, Newt? C'est super géant, tu vas voir! Allez on y va!_ S'enthousiasma Chuck en entrainant les deux autres avec lui.

Minho leva les yeux au ciel et soupira en se dégageant le bras que lui avait empoigné le plus jeune. Ils écoutèrent le garçon qui faisait un monologue en racontant sa vie. Newt comprit en gros que le jeune brun avait vécu toute sa jeune vie dans l'orphelinat, ses parents l'ayant abandonné sans explications. Minho s'approcha doucement du blond.

- _Ne t'inquiète pas si tu ne comprends pas tout ce qu'il te dit, on essaye de le faire parler moins vite, mais c'est sans espoir._

Ils pénétrèrent dans un grand gymnase qui se séparait en plusieurs sections, la première partie du gym était remplie d'appareils de musculation, la deuxième et la plus grande était réservé aux coureurs ce qui se résumaient à une dizaine de personnes. Les autres sections étaient faites pour divers sports. Chuck se dirigea aussitôt vers un grand brun qui s'hydratait dans la deuxième section. L'asiatique entraina aussitôt le blond vers la salle de musculation pour lui présenté un grand blond battit qui soulevait des altères. Minho se planta devant lui en abordant un sourire narquois.

- _Hey tocard, casse-toi de ma vue!_ Grogna aussitôt l'autre garçon.

- _Relax, je tiens pas plus que toi à voir ta face dégoulinante de sueur devant moi très longtemps, je viens juste te présenter ton nouveau coloc. Newt voici Gally, c'est un vrai con et j'aimerais te dire qu'on s'y fait, mais ce serait un mensonge._

- _La ferme tocard! Bon maintenant dégagez,_ s'exaspéra le garçon _. J'en ai rien à foutre des nouveaux et tu le sais._

- _Ouais, ravi de te rencontrer aussi_ , râla Newt.

Minho ricana devant l'air renfrogné de Gally puis dirigea son ami vers la section deux où il lui présenta de loin les coureurs.

- _Puis, il y a Ben et le brun c'est Thomas_ , dit Minho lorsque ces deux derniers passèrent à côté d'eux.

Le dénommé Ben se contenta de les saluer d'un signe et de continuer sa course alors que son compatriote s'arrêta pour parler à l'asiatique.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Gally? Je le vois rager d'ici_ , sourit Thomas en s'adressant à l'asiatique.

- _La seule vue de mon magnifique visage réussit à lui faire perdre tous ses moyens_ , rigola Minho.

Le brun se retourna alors vers Newt et le toisa, toute trace de bonne humeur disparu.

- _Quant à toi le nouveau, si je te vois regardé Chuck de travers ou mal lui parlé, tu vas te retrouvé très vite à l'infirmerie, compris?_


	4. Chapter 3

Désolé pour l'énorme retard! Mon amie et moi avons eu beaucoup de difficulté à nous rencontrer et je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'inspiration pour écrire, mais ça va mieux maintenant! Bonne lecture

Newt soutient le regard menaçant du brun, mais ne lui répondit pas. Le brun sembla prendre son silence comme une réponse acceptable, car il partit rejoindre Ben pour continuer la course. Minho entraina l'autre garçon à l'extérieur du gymnase et le dirigea dans les escaliers qu'il grimpa à vive allure. Il s'arrêta pour attendre Newt qui n'arrivait pas à suivre son rythme. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans la section 2 de l'école, les salles de classe.

- _Thomas était sérieux tout à l'heure_ , lui signala l'asiatique.

- _Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire du mal à personne sauf si on me cherche en premier_ , le renseigna Newt en haussant les épaules.

- _Tant mieux! C'est un bon gars, le seul défaut que j'ai réussi à lui trouver c'est son amitié avec Gally_ , grimaça Minho en pénétrant dans une salle de classe.

- _Merci Minho de bien vouloir te joindre finalement à ta retenue_ , ironisa le professeur qui surveillait.

- _Mais je vous en prie, ça me fait plaisir!_ répondit l'asiatique en se dirigeant vers deux garçons qui semblaient s'ennuyer à mourir. Newt reconnu Zart qui le salua et le présenta à son compagnon.

- _Winston, je te présente Newt, notre nouveau colocataire._

- _J'espère que tu as des nerfs d'acier, tu vas devoir supporter un vrai con,_ le prévint le dénommé Winston en lui souriant amicalement.

- _Gally? Il est si pire que ça?_ interrogea Newt.

- _Disons seulement qu'il n'est pas trop sympathique, mais il pourrait être pire_ , précisa Zart.

- _La retenue est terminé_ , annonça le professeur. _Minho, toi tu restes ici._

Newt suivit Zart et Winston à l'extérieur tout en écoutant Minho argumenter avec le prof.

- _Alors le nouveau, as-tu des questions?_ demanda Winston.

- _Ouais, ça veut dire quoi tocard, plonk et c'est quoi Le bloc?_

- _Imbécile, merde et l'orphelinat. Est-ce que Minho t'as parlé de l'école?_

- _Non pas vraiment…_

- _Premièrement, le nom de l'école est « Le Labyrinthe » et elle est divisée en huit sections. La première étant le secrétariat et l'infirmerie, la deuxième les salles de classe, la troisième la cours, la quatrième la bibliothèque, la cinquième la cafétéria, la sixième les arts, la septième la piscine et la huitième le gymnase. Retiens-les parce que c'est notre langage ici_ , expliqua Zart.

- _Deuxièmement_ , continua Winston, _on appelle les surveillants les « Griffeurs » et la direction et les profs le « Wicked ». Je crois que c'est pas mal ça, tu découvriras le reste en temps et lieux._

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria où ils rejoignirent Alby, Jeff et Clint assis à une table. Après avoir mangé, ils partirent dans leur chambre respective. Newt s'assit sur son lit et observa ses compagnons se préparer à se coucher pendant quelques minutes avant de se glisser sous les couvertures pour faire semblant de s'endormir. Newt attendit que quelqu'un ferme les lumières avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour éviter de dormir et ainsi, de faire des cauchemars. Malheureusement, après une vingtaine de minutes il s'endormit, par manque de sommeil.

Newt se réveilla le lendemain matin sursautant à la sonnerie d'un cadran, il regarda l'heure et vit qu'il était 6h00 du matin. Il s'est réveillé à temps pour éviter de revivre la fin de son cauchemar. Winston le secoua vivement pour le lever et l'inciter à se préparer. Le blond se doucha, s'habilla et prit ses affaires de classe pour finalement se diriger vers la cafétéria. Il rejoignit Minho et Alby qui le saluèrent, Newt se contenta d'un grognement pour toute réponse.

- _Hey blondinet, tu as l'air en forme! Tu as bien dormi? Je suis ravi de savoir que tu es un lève-tôt_ , l'accueilli Minho.

- _Tu t'es transformé en Chuck durant la nuit?_ s'enquit Newt de mauvaise humeur.

Alby rigola et lui tendit un verre de chocolat chaud que Newt saisi avec empressement.

- _Zart doit se lever tôt pour un de ses cours et Winston ainsi que Gally sont des lève-tôt, tu vas devoir t'y faire_ , le renseigna l'afro-américain. 

- _Et lui, il est debout pourquoi?_ grogna le blond en désignant l'asiatique.

- _Le meilleur moment pour courir, c'est le matin Newton!_ se moqua le coureur.

- _Ferme-là abruti._

- _On dit tocard_ , rigola Minho.

- _Ferme-là quand même!_ s'exaspéra le blond.

- _Laisse-le tranquille!_ intervint Alby.

Newt le remercia du regard et but tranquillement son chocolat chaud. Après leurs repas, vers 8h00, ils se dirigèrent dans leur cours de math qu'ils avaient apparemment en commun. Le seul moment du cours qui fut intéressant est lorsqu'un des élèves tomba endormi et que le prof l'engueula, cette épisode découragea Newt d'essayer de faire une sieste en classe, non pas qu'il voudrait dormir en classe et risquer de faire un cauchemar devant tous le monde. À la fin du cours, le blond se dirigea dans la direction de la section 1, suivi de Minho qui se plaignait du cours qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Ils franchirent la porte menant à la section, puis traversèrent quelques couloirs lorsque Newt s'aperçut que son compagnon s'était tu depuis un moment et abordait un grand sourire moqueur, ils étaient rendus dans le couloir où ils s'étaient bousculés.

- _T'es déjà nostalgique de notre première rencontre Newton?_

- _T'aurais pu m'avertir que je m'en allais dans la mauvaise direction!_ S'exclama le blond.

- _J'sais même pas où tu veux aller!_ Se défendit l'asiatique.

- _Tu me suis sans te demander où je vais? J'aurais pu décider de m'enfuir et toi tu m'aurais quand même suivi sans question?!_

- _Ben ouais, pourquoi pas?_

- _Tu m'énerves!_ Grogna Newt en s'éloignant le plus rapidement possible malgré sa jambe.

- _Tu vas où, tocard?_

- _J'sais pas, le plus loin possible de toi!_

Minho laissa quelques minutes d'avance à son ami, puis se mit à courir pour le rattraper et le diriger vers leur prochaine classe vu qu'il ne restait plus assez de temps à la pause pour aller, comme Newt le voulait, dans la cour.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

À la fin du cours, ils partirent diner en vitesse, car Minho voulait montrer le parc qu'il y avait en face de l'orphelinat au blond. Le parc, comme Newt s'y attendait, était assez banal, mais l'asiatique insista pour tout lui montrer et lui raconta quelques anecdotes.

-Tu vois cette balançoire là-bas? Une fois, Thomas a voulu s'y asseoir, mais je l'ai tiré vers moi et il s'est assit dans le vide, rit Minho.

Newt le regarda rigoler tout seul et après son fou rire son ami lui raconta une de ses propres mésaventures.

-Avec quelques gars, on a joué à Marco Polo dans ces modules…

-Vous jouez encore à Marco Polo à 17 ans? L'interrompit le blond.

-C'était il y a plusieurs années tocard! En tous cas, j'étais Marco et je suis tombé dans le vide à une hauteur de 2 mètres environ, j'ai mangé littéralement du sable!

Newt éclata de rire pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient là. Minho piqua soudainement un sprint vers les balançoires. Le coureur s'installa sur l'une de ces dernières et invita le blond à faire de même. Newt le rejoint en soupirant bruyamment pour lui démontrer qu'il le trouvait puéril.

-Hey je me demandais là, c'est quoi ta date de fête? demanda subitement Minho.

Newt, surprit, prit un certain temps avant de répondre.

-Euh, le 27 mars et toi?

-Merde t'es plus vieux que moi, moi c'est le 21 mai! Au fait, bonne fête en retard!

-Merci!

-De rien! Tu connais le jeu des 20 questions?

-Non c'est quoi?

-C'est un jeu où on se pose mutuellement des questions et où nous sommes obligés d'être honnête, expliqua le coureur.

-C'est pas un jeu de fille ça?

-Non, c'est un jeu pour apprendre à mieux se connaître, corrigea Minho.

-C'est ça, un jeu de fille, renchérit le blond.

-Okay appelle ça comme tu veux, on joue? dit l'asiatique en levant les yeux au ciel.

-T'es sérieux? demanda Newt en haussant les sourcils.

-J'ai l'air de niaiser?

Newt soupira avant de se plier à la demande de Minho.

-Ok, je joue à une condition, accepta-t-il.

-Laquelle? demanda Minho, inquiet de la réponse de son ami.

-C'est moi qui commence!

-D'accord, ça me va!

Le blond prit un certain temps à réfléchir à sa question avant d'interroger son ami.

-Ton film préféré? finit-il par demander.

-Fast & Furious 7, toi?

-Moi aussi je dois y répondre? questionna Newt, perdu.

-Pourquoi pas? C'est plus simple que de se reposer les mêmes questions non? Au pire on en pose que 10, comme ça ce sera moins long, proposa Minho.

-Mouais j'avoue, c'est bon pour 10. Je dirais…Les gardiens de la galaxie! répondit le blond.

-Ton groupe de musique préféré? questionna le brun.

-Maroon 5, toi?

-Ah oui c'est vrai qu'ils ont des chansons super, perso c'est AC/DC.

-On aime les classiques! Ria le blond

-Dit monsieur qui aime un groupe qui a pour fan majoritairement des FILLES! Ricana Minho.

-Eh! Riposta Newt.

-Allez fillette c'est ton tour!

-Vas chiez. Ta saison préféré? Envoya le blond.

-Désolé mais j'ai pas tellement envie, je vais passé mon tour. L'été, toi? Répondit l'asiatique.

-T'aurais pas pu y aller de toute façon, il n'y a pas de toilette dans le parc. L'hiver.

-Ouais c'est vrai. Ton super-héros préféré?

-On avait pas un cours cet aprem? The Flash et toi? Demanda Newt.

-Je crois que oui. Je dirais Captain America, répondit Minho.

-On devrait peut-être rentrer. Ton repas préféré?

-Ouais allons-y, dit l'asiatique en se levant de sa balançoire.

Le blond le suivit puis, ils se dirigèrent vers l'orphelinat. C'est seulement lorsqu'ils furent entrer qu'ils continuèrent leur jeu, que Newt trouvait soit dit en passant carrément stupide.

-Le poulet, toi? répondit Minho en commençant à gravir les escaliers.

-Je dirais…la lasagne, ouais la lasagne, c'est super bon de la lasagne! fit Newt en suivant son ami dans les escaliers.

-En fait, t'es le sosie de Garfield! T'aime dormir et manger de la lasagne. Avoues que tu détestes les lundi!

-Qui aime _vraiment_ les lundi? renvoya Newt.

-Euh, personne.

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire avant de rentrer chacun dans leur chambre pour aller chercher leurs affaires de cours. Lorsqu'ils en ressortirent quelques minutes plus tard, ils descendirent les escaliers qui donnait dans le grand hall et qui, bizarrement, était vide. Newt chercha des yeux l'horloge qui s'y trouvait et lorsqu'il l'aperçu il écarquilla les yeux. L'horloge affichait 13h28, il ne leur restait donc que deux minutes pour se rendre dans leur classe se trouvant à l'autre bout de l'école. De plus, ils avaient encore au moins la moitié du bâtiment de l'orphelinat à traverser avant d'être dans l'école. Ils devaient courir, et vite.

-Putain Minho il nous reste juste deux minutes! jura le blond.

-Merde! Allez viens on doit se dépêcher, j'ai pas envi d'avoir une autre retenue! lui dit l'asiatique en l'agrippant par le bras et en se mettant à courir.

Ils traversèrent quelques couloirs avant d'enfin arriver devant la double porte qui donnait accès à l'école. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas, tournant dans le prochain corridor. Newt avait terriblement mal à sa cheville, chaque pas de plus qu'il faisait de la jambe gauche lui arrachait une nouvelle grimace encore plus affreuse que la précédente. Il voulu faire une pause, mais faillit tomber lorsque le brun le tira dans le couloir suivant. Le blond avait complètement oublié, son ami le tenait encore par le bras. Ils prirent encore 2 fois à droite et une fois à gauche avant d'arriver dans le corridor où se trouvait leur classe. Ils s'arrêtèrent soudainement, fixant la porte tout au fond du couloir puis, se tournèrent vers l'autre. Dès que leurs regards se croisèrent, ils reprirent leur course. Celle-ci se termina lorsqu'ils eurent passé le cadre de porte du local et que la sonnerie du début de cours eut retentit. Newt suivit Minho à travers les tables et ils s'installèrent aux deux seules restantes, côte à côte au centre de la classe. C'était parfait, ils étaient juste assez loin du professeur pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement. Le professeur d'histoire prit les présences puis, commença le cours. Le blond écoutait attentivement l'enseignant, prenant quelques notes. Il n'aimait pas vraiment l'histoire, mais en apprendre d'avantage sur le passé du pays ne lui déplaisait pas. Il comprenait pourquoi on lui enseignait, il comprenait que c'était afin que personne n'oublie par quelles misères les hommes ont dû passer pour que le monde en arrive où il en est. Il était en train de prendre un truc en note lorsqu'il reçu une boule en papier sur la tête. Il arrêta d'écrire et se retourna vers Minho.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux? chuchota-t-il, avec un air frustré alors qu'il ne l'était pas vraiment.

Enfin si, un peu quand même. Il était dans sa bulle et ne souhaitait pas en sortir, mais c'était Minho.

-Continuer le jeu. C'est quoi ta matière préférée dans les matières principales? répondit l'asiatique en chuchotant aussi.

Newt soupira, il n'avait pas vraiment envi de continuer ce stupide jeu, mais le cours était tellement ennuyant qu'il préféra discuter avec Minho.

-Certainement pas l'histoire… dit le blond en roulant les yeux.

Les deux garçons ricanèrent doucement, essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit.

-En fait je sais pas… continua Newt en réfléchissant, je dirais le français. Toi?

-Le français?! Je crois que c'est la matière que je déteste le plus, celle que j'arrive le mieux à supporter c'est les sciences!

-Mouais, je sais pas j'aime pas trop ça les sciences. C'est compliquer et j'y comprends rien. Ton restaurant préféré?

-McDo, sans hésiter! s'exclama Minho, un peu trop fort.

-Moi aussi c'est McDo! C'est tellement la vie se resto! s'exclama Newt, moins fort que son ami.

Ils étouffèrent leur rire avec leur main, tentant de ne pas se faire prendre par le professeur. Cela leur prit quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne finissent par se calmer et réussissent à se regarder sans rire.

-Ouais vraiment, j'en mangerais tout le temps! Bon, ton animal préféré? Continua l'asiatique.

-Le chien, c'est tellement drôle un chien, dit Newt en s'imaginant un petit chiot, ce qui le fit sourire.

-Moi aussi c'est les chiens! Ils sont drôles et en plus ils aiment le sport, exactement comme moi, dit Minho tout fière.

-Ouais et ils sont stupide, exactement comme toi! lança Newt avec un sourire moqueur, fière de lui.

Minho le regarda, blazé. Le blond était plier en deux, se retenant d'éclater de rire. Lorsqu'il se fut remit de la tête que tirait son ami, il relança celui-ci avec une autre question.

-C'est quoi ta plus grande peur? Si tu en a une bien sûr.

Minho réfléchit quelques secondes avant de soupirer et de répondre à la question de son ami.

-Ouais j'en ai une… J'ai peur que personne ne se souvienne de moi après ma mort, que personne se disent que je lui manque…tu vois ce que je veux dire?

-Ouais je vois… commença Newt avant d'être interrompu.

-De quoi vous parlez? demanda une voix provenant de devant eux, coupant ainsi le blond.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent vers la voix, Thomas. Newt n'avait pas du tout remarquer que le brun était assit devant Minho et celui-ci non plus ne l'avait pas remarquer, trop concentrer dans leur conversation.

-Du truc qui nous fous le plus la trouille, pourquoi? Toi, c'est quoi?

-Juste comme ça, dit-il rapidement en se retournant vers l'avant.

Newt trouva cela étrange, il demande de quoi il parle comme pour s'introduire dans leur conversation, mais dès qu'il en apprend le sujet et que Minho tente de l'y intégrer se retourne extrêmement vite pour ne pas en faire partie. Le blond fronça les sourcils et regarda l'asiatique. Celui-ci arborait le même regard, Newt haussa les épaules et reprit ce qu'il était en train de dire plus tôt.

-Personnellement j'ai peur de faire des cauchemars…ça paraît ridicule mais…ça m'effraie vraiment… dit Newt en baissant la tête, honteux d'avoir peur d'un truc aussi simple aux yeux des autres, mais tellement terrifiant à ses yeux.

-C'est pas du tout ridicule Newt arrêtes, c'est super mignon ton truc, je suis sûr que les filles en penseraient autant! Ricana Minho comme pour réconforter son ami à sa façon.

-Si tu le dis, dit Newt en souriant timidement et en relevant la tête.

Newt ne savait pas trop quoi dire, il espérait juste que son ami lui pose une question pour continuer le jeu et briser le silence. Il n'y avait rien de malfaisant dans ce silence, mais le fait d'avoir parler de cauchemars lui faisant penser au sien et il n'avait vraiment pas envi d'y penser. Lorsque Minho s'en allait commencer à parler, ils entendirent Thomas murmurer quelque chose, mais ne purent entendre se qu'il avait dit.

-Quoi? Parles plus fort Thomas si tu veux qu'on entende! lui dit l'asiatique.

Thomas se retourna, puis jeta un regard aux deux garçons avant de répéter ce qu'il avait dit.

-J'ai peur des endroits clos…

Le brun l'avait dit si bas que seul Minho avait entendu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? demanda Newt, espérant que le brun répèterait.

Thomas le regarda et lui répondit en le fixant dans les yeux.

-Je suis claustrophobe.


End file.
